


【EC】Rumours

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *正宗的校霸E×学霸C简介：胡萝卜籽，棕黄色头发。橡木苔，绿眼睛。檀香木，爱理不理。柏树，相对高大。黑檀，鬼心思。雪松，男子。皮革，运动夹克。让人纠结的讨厌家伙，艾瑞克•兰谢尔。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 13





	【EC】Rumours

（上）

嘿，就是你，否则还能是谁？

你闻过橘滋的一款香水“脏话”吗？没有也没关系，反正你会想象的到的。

行走在校园里的艾瑞克•兰谢尔那可恶又可爱的身影大概就是那个感觉。

胡萝卜籽，棕黄色头发。橡木苔，绿眼睛。檀香木，爱理不理。柏树，相对高大。黑檀，鬼心思。雪松，男子。皮革，运动夹克。让人纠结的讨厌家伙，艾瑞克•兰谢尔。

自从查尔斯升入高中后他就没能成功避开过这个人。

好吧！考虑到高中不能像大学那样细分专业，而兰谢尔和他又有三四门课相同，并且刚好他们的物理还是一个班，想要完全避开这个人几乎是不可能的。

但是查尔斯总在试图避开他，从一开始就是如此。

入学后你往往会听到关于这所学校的传闻，首先会是有关校花的争议，紧接着便是全校第一有多牛，但是如果这所学校有一个“老大”——我是说，你知道的，校园霸王，你就会先于校花听到校霸。

所以查尔斯在X高中认识的第一个人就是艾瑞克•兰谢尔，呵……说的他好像很愿意似的。

关于兰谢尔他得承认：第一，他很英俊，作为校霸他似乎不适合长一张让人心跳的脸，所以事实上他还蛮受欢迎；第二，他不是彻底的恶徒，鉴于他揍人的时候通常点到即止，有时候还会叫人送他们去医务室；第三，他不笨，成绩一般是他懒得看书，得出这个结论是因为他点子多且绝妙。

他们暗地里闹过不少矛盾，但查尔斯从来没有像其他那些人那样被揍，查尔斯大概可以从抽屉里面偶尔的恶言恶语和时不时被撞到的肩膀推断，艾瑞克挺想搞死他这个“装模作样的富家子弟（出自原话）”的，但稍微想一想泽维尔家的背景，他这么做的话除了能满足一时的虚荣心外，不会有任何好果子吃。

说起来，查尔斯有保存着那些纸团，这么做只是出于保留证据，以防将来可能的事。他又是一个时刻警醒自己，检讨自己的人，有时候也会觉得“靠，兰谢尔那家伙说的有点道理”。例如“高傲”这条，尽管查尔斯从未这么觉得，但他知道自己是有点架子，以后改。再比如“书呆子”这条，他得辩解自己只是喜欢读书而已，这有什么错吗？好吧，似乎……是有点太……

事实上艾瑞克也写过稍微友好点的话。“作为敌人你好像过于好看了”——噢谢谢，每天早上对着镜子刷牙时我也很惊讶这件事情。

但是其他的都是无稽之谈！查尔斯•泽维尔在把这些从横纹笔记本上随手撕下来的揉皱的纸粘贴到硬纸册时，会用金属笔批注“事实”和“胡说”。

总之，查尔斯看不惯他的同时他也看查尔斯不顺眼，他们二人的世界有从未休止的“局部动荡”但是一直以来都保持着“大体和平”。

不过嘛，“局部动荡”有时候也会影响到“大体和平”就是了。

“查尔斯，你必须帮我这个忙。”

“我什么时候跟你关系好得互称名字了？”

一天，查尔斯美好的午餐时间就这么被搅乱了。

他很快发觉周围的人纷纷端起盘子离开这片地方，就像是查尔斯身边的某个人正在吃榴莲（查尔斯不可能吃那些玩意），以他为圆心的直径八米的区域，悄悄成为活人禁地。

某人理直气壮地端着盘子在他对面坐下。

“我想你的兄弟姐妹们都在等你一起呢，兰谢尔。”查尔斯恨不得现在就放了餐盘回寝室，用午觉忘记这场尴尬的会面。

“我说我要你帮我忙。”他漫不经心地把叉子狠狠戳进一块鸡丁里。

“求人办事不是这个态度。”查尔斯努力快些吃完自己的食物，顺便这样还能塞满嘴巴不去说话。

“好吧，查……泽维尔，”艾瑞克把叉子放下，拿了勺子去舀汤，“你还是慢点吃吧，你的高贵形象可不适合被噎住，反正我不让你走你也走不了。”

“哈？你以为你是谁，难道你在食堂门口装了炸药吗？”查尔斯感觉自己眼眶周围的血管都要暴起来了，但他必须继续用餐，否则就像是黑帮谈判，“你到底要干什么？”

“你想要我说得直白点，还是为了你的‘高雅习惯’做一点铺垫？”艾瑞克问。

“我没那么‘顽固’的，兰谢尔，随你怎么说吧，你开心就好，”查尔斯宽容大量地回复他，“毕竟我想也差不了多少。——真搞笑，我本来还期待你会给我一个我不能拒绝的条件呢。”

“如果我真的那么神通广大那就好了，”艾瑞克扬了一下眉，“那我就开门见山了。”

“好的，请你快点讲。”查尔斯用飞机机长向乘客广播般的语调说。

“我想要你假冒我的男友。”

胡萝卜籽，橡木苔，檀香木。橘子，乌木，柏树。黑檀，香根草，雪松。皮革——去你妈的，谁管你，你他妈疯了。

你知道吗，现在查尔斯•泽维尔想象力太丰富的脑子里有一副什么样的画面呢？告诉你吧：艾瑞克•兰谢尔身上挂满手榴弹、子弹链条，双手提着枪口冒烟的重机枪，朝着镜头以讲究的慢动作走来，身后忽然一声巨响，轰轰烈烈的爆炸云直上云霄。

查尔斯就在那团云里面燃烧。

“我倒宁愿你是说‘帮我去考试’之类的，”查尔斯整理好情绪说道，“你说的那事，没门。”

“你可以再考虑一次。”

“我刚才压根没考虑。”

青年把餐具拍在餐盘里，起身去把盘子放到规定位置。兰谢尔连盘子都不端就跟着他走了——想必那是他从哪个倒霉蛋那里抢过来的。

“艾玛•佛斯特死缠烂打，她居然每天都送一份小蛋糕来，如果我拒绝，她就给班上每个人发一份，发到我手上。我最受不了那种装模作样的冷漠高傲的作派了，”艾瑞克把他准备好的铺垫语句补充上来，“她爸是副市长，我动不了她。”

“关我什么事，”查尔斯脑子里乱乱的，“况且……我没记错的话，你丢到我抽屉里的纸团上曾经指出过我是个‘高傲’的人吧？并且我还戴眼镜，你想想万不得已时我们假装亲热得多尴尬啊……显然拿我挡她并不合适。”

“我说过吗？”

“在你的眼里我应该是个高傲自大、只知道读书、讨厌运动、不识好歹的装模作样的富家四眼仔。”

“噢……我现在只承认我说过你不识好歹。”

上帝啊，现在他只想回寝室。查尔斯瞄了一眼食堂门口装作闲聊的校霸的得力助手，翻了个白眼。看来不答应他自己是不会安生了。

“为什么非得是我？！”查尔斯咬牙切齿地说。

这个问题艾瑞克稍微想了几秒，“因为你大概是唯一一个……与我保持路人关系……但又实际上有‘来往’的优秀学生。”他总结道。

“你真该把‘优秀学生’写成小纸条给我。”查尔斯表情严肃地说。

“如果你帮我，我会写成荣誉证书。”艾瑞克双臂叠起环在上身。

“我不要那个。”

“这么说你答应了？”

“我们在谈判不是吗？——如果我付出劳动，那么我理应得到报酬。”

“你想要什么？”

查尔斯•泽维尔煞有其事地思索了一会。

“收下佛斯特的每日甜品，”他说，“然后带来给我。”

（下）

胡萝卜籽他没见过，橡木苔也是。檀香木家里倒是有，是他爸的床和他妈的梳妆台。橘子常见，他常剥橘子皮时被橘子皮滋一脸水。听说成熟男人都闻起来或多或少像雪松，不过查尔斯否认这一点。他所能肯定的只有皮革，兰谢尔比较像皮革。

大概吧，鉴于目前没有发现哪款香水有金属味（假若金属有味道），暂定就是皮革，那种一面光滑一面粗糙的，有纹理的，也许并没什么味道的。

和艾瑞克•兰谢尔“亲密接触”的这些日子查尔斯无时无刻不这么想。

如果没有社团活动，查尔斯每天就和艾瑞克一起回家，他们能共三分之二的路，剩下的并不经常会得到某一方主动的陪伴。此外，像在食堂、图书馆、操场这一类地方，大多时候他们会结伴。

难以置信，艾瑞克和查尔斯从来没有对外宣称他们在交往，可是明眼人都看得出来“他们在交往了”。

女孩们就像狗血言情小说里的被迫害被误会的女主角那样默默留下了泪水。

查尔斯没太多怨言，反正这段日子也并不坏。——除去“每天都要被瑞雯揶揄”、“和汉克交流题被路过的兰谢尔盯”、“同学更加夸张地敬畏他”、“他的名字被叫到时音调总是上扬”等等莫名其妙的事外，好像也没什么大不了的。

直到那天，校花艾玛•佛斯特找上门来，原因是她终于后知后觉发现艾瑞克有男友，并且拿她的甜品去供他的男友这事。

稍微有点令人怀疑的迟钝。

“查尔斯，就跟她说你是我男友。”艾瑞克跟在后面闯进门来掺和。

“对，是的，没错，就是这样”——查尔斯本来想这么说的，因为想着敷衍了事。

“佛斯特小姐，我想你误会了吧，”查尔斯正直地说，“我们只是玩得很好的朋友。”

如果时光倒退到上世纪三四十年代应该会有很多人信的。艾玛小姐回头看了眼倚着墙的一脸茫然的艾瑞克•兰谢尔。

“信你个鬼。”佛斯特单手叉腰，用平调骂人。

“要优雅，女士，”查尔斯把书桌上的东西整理好放进书包，挎到肩膀上，“很抱歉，我一会还有社团活动，也许这个问题我们可以明天等你冷静一些再着手解决。”

后面的艾瑞克在用他那张难得见笑容的方脸憋笑。

“你在开什么玩笑？！”艾玛伸出手抓住他的肩膀，好像就要打起来似的了，不过查尔斯知道不会的。

好歹也是以冰山美人著称的校花啊。

但是观战的艾瑞克见状立即走了过来，将艾玛的芊芊玉手推开，然后自信地看向查尔斯，就好像查尔斯需要他帮忙似的。先滚一边去，谢谢。查尔斯伴着内心活动对他不露齿地假笑一下。

“我的查尔斯一直比较低调。拿你的蛋糕送人是我做的不好，明天我会还你一些钱，就当我买你的。”艾瑞克向来是个实干家。

“我不相信你们在交往，艾瑞克——你是联合泽维尔来骗我！”女人的直觉真是太正确了，艾玛你要考虑一下大学报斯坦福大学的心理系吗？

“呃……”查尔斯哑口无言。

不过艾瑞克向来是个实干家。

此前查尔斯•泽维尔也不是没有考虑过，这场绯闻骗局会进行到什么程度，他习惯性想了很远，包括在校园里公开接吻、派对中假装去打炮这些他都有想过，只是出于责任心和未雨绸缪。

但他没有想到这场骗局的顶点只是这样。

在这堆稀稀疏疏摆放的课桌中间，教室外围着一群看热闹的聒噪同学，下课铃刚响过没多久，太阳才刚准备下降的时候，艾瑞克走近来抱住他的腰，仗着十厘米身高差取下了他的眼镜，腹部紧贴着查尔斯，一副得意洋洋的表情，就像上世纪舞会中那样。

“但我比他更高调。”

他搂着心如死灰而面颊复燃的查尔斯面对着观众们，将那副该死的总是挡住眼睛的眼镜折了一条腿插在了他的衣领里。

“我是他男友。”他如是宣告。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔就这么搂着查尔斯，迈着他六亲不认的步伐走出了教室，理所应当受到了人民群众拿手机狂拍他们的巨星级待遇。

而回到家后查尔斯•泽维尔忽然发现他被一种疯狂愚蠢可笑的感觉击中了。

第二天他们在学校论坛火了，查尔斯很生气为什么他和汉克的论文获奖时的人气都没这么高，为什么这么厉害的事情会败给一条绯闻？！

以及胡萝卜籽到底是从哪来的？

（后记）

没过多久他们俩在一次派对上糊里糊涂搞了之后“正式”交往了。

然后还有一些糊里糊涂的事情，一时半会说不清楚。

说起来，查尔斯后来才知道艾玛的追求是假的，因为这件事他俩冷战了两节课，共计一小时三十分钟。

但万幸的是，除此以外都是真的。

—END—


End file.
